<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【岩主】揉 by Ar_S</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22960045">【岩主】揉</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ar_S/pseuds/Ar_S'>Ar_S</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:47:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22960045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ar_S/pseuds/Ar_S</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Persona5<br/>岩井宗久X主人公（来栖晓）<br/>引起不适概不负责<br/>垃圾的半成品，请慎重。</p><p>文很垃圾，谢阅。</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>岩井宗久X主人公（来栖晓）</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【岩主】揉</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Persona5<br/>岩井宗久X主人公（来栖晓）<br/>引起不适概不负责<br/>垃圾的半成品，请慎重。</p><p>文很垃圾，谢阅。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---------------------警戒线</p><p>请大家明白一件事。</p><p> </p><p>成为正义的伙伴是一件很难的事情。</p><p> </p><p>来栖晓在发生那件事被保释回家之后的几周里，他自身好像什么事情也没有的生活着。也就是说待在家里，把电视频道从头到尾转换一遍，吃午饭，帮母亲打扫卫生，睡觉。除了不用去学校，生活并没有什么改变。</p><p> </p><p>但是，标签一旦被打上以后，身份的变化立马就体现了出来。</p><p> </p><p>邻里的孩子都被父母禁止与他来往，学校也以「少年犯，败坏风气」为由而把他劝退。父母辗转多个学校，联系了很多关系才找到了秀尽这个唯一肯接收他的升学高中。</p><p> </p><p>心里总有个声音问他。</p><p> </p><p>恨不恨那个人？</p><p> </p><p>其实在被抓起来的那一瞬间，震惊已经远远超过了愤怒，他在一片手电筒和红蓝色的闪光中甚至没有清晰记住那个人的脸。被保释出来后，心中的怨恨也因为无尽的忙碌奔波被分解掉了。现在，在一个新的环境里，他需要的是在极度疲惫过后焕然一新的解脱感。</p><p> </p><p>在转学来的第一天他就应该想到，他这个「不良」到底应该会遇到多糟糕的待遇。粉红色的美丽校园生活这种只可能出现在乙女漫画里的情节在现实中是不可能存在的。特别是对于他这种前科犯人来说，被排挤是一种正常的现象。</p><p> </p><p>尽管具体事件内容因为青少年保护法的原因不能公开，但是他是罪犯这件事比「犯罪」本身还要可怕。</p><p> </p><p>当然记得惣治郎的再三叮嘱。</p><p> </p><p>不要惹事。</p><p> </p><p>但是被打总是该死的疼。</p><p> </p><p>偷走人类的心当然是一个完美的让人悔改的方法， 但是。这些该死的小混混到底是什么时候盯上他的？</p><p> </p><p>『你就是那个前科犯小鬼，看上去不像什么狠角色嘛。』</p><p> </p><p>目前，来栖晓面前有四个人。两个个拿着棒球棍，一个黄毛拿着一把擦得锃亮的小刀，还有一个光头一脸平静的调整手上的指虎。</p><p> </p><p>在这之前，来栖应该答应祐介的邀请去映像空间寻找灵感。那么这些破事就不会发生了，人格面具可不能帮你在现实中战斗。</p><p> </p><p>现在，躲过黄毛的刀子，右手被棒球棍狠狠得打得一沉。来栖现在看上去极其狼狈，眼镜当然在一片混乱中已经不保了，刘海也凌乱的糊在脸上。</p><p> </p><p>这些家伙好像也是做足了准备来的，再耗下去形势只有更糟糕，晓开始寻找逃跑的机会。</p><p> </p><p>为了减少伤害，他夺过了一根棒球棍并利落的给了那个下垂眼的小子的肚子来了那么一下。没有几分钟那小子应该爬不起来。</p><p> </p><p>鬼知道这些穿着校服就敢亮武器的脑残小子们，到底是从谁那里听说他好欺负的。</p><p> </p><p>『喂，小子我们也不想把你怎么样。最近学长我手头有点紧，听说你很有钱啊。可是有人在涩谷那个超贵的自助餐厅看见你出现了，还请人吃饭了啧。借学长10W円来玩玩，不是什么难事吧。』</p><p> </p><p>『10W円？』甩了甩右手，来栖扯了下嘴角『你是疯了吧。』</p><p> </p><p>『小子，这里可是我们的地盘。』黄毛被挑起了怒火，在一边嚷嚷起来，『你不想日子难过的话，最好老老实实给我们听话。』</p><p> </p><p>『校外斗殴，闹到你们学校你这个名声在外的潜在犯一定会被退学的吧！小子你可想清楚了。10W还是退学！』</p><p> </p><p>『没有那么多钱。』来栖也不愿意和他们多废话，手里的棒球棍横到胸前，有时候行动比语言更重要。</p><p> </p><p>场面一时十分混乱，摩纳不知道从哪里的墙上蹿出来，在空中滑翔几秒，稳稳的落到黄毛的头上，毫不犹豫照着黄毛的脸就是一阵乱挠。</p><p> </p><p>『嗷！』</p><p> </p><p>在所有人被分神的时候，来栖一脚把黄毛踹进了自行车堆里面，稳稳的接住摩纳。这是一个极好的逃跑时机，看似小弟的两个家伙正在解救被自行车困住的黄毛，来栖刚抬脚要走肩膀突然一痛，整个人重心不稳踉跄一步就跪下了。摩纳瞬间炸毛，只可惜猫的战斗力依然有限。</p><p> </p><p>『还有两下嘛。不过小子你还是太嫩，战斗的时候怎么能背对着你的敌人呢。』光头一脚踩上晓的手，『你好像是住在四轩茶屋那边的契茶店吧，我记得…』</p><p> </p><p>『喂，小子。拿开你的脚。』</p><p> </p><p>来栖还没看清发生了什么，光头就直接整个人飞出去撞到了不远处的围墙上。</p><p> </p><p>『你还真的是够倒霉的，军械宅。』</p><p> </p><p>来栖的眼前出现一双黑色的军靴，不知道为什么心里松了一口气。</p><p> </p><p>岩井把莱栖抗回店里，在后面支了个简单的行军床『那群小混混经常在附近勒索学生，怎么盯上你了。』</p><p> </p><p>岩井熟练的不知道从哪里拿出了急救箱开始给不省心的某怪盗治疗。来栖迷迷糊糊的坐在床上，从打架时的热血冷静下来后，浑身疼的厉害『摩纳…？』</p><p> </p><p>『啊，疼了？忍着点。』岩井咬碎嘴里的糖没听清莱栖说什么，嘴里虽然嫌弃，手上力道不觉放轻了许多。少年伤的不算重，但也是见了红。如玉酒杯一样漂亮通透的手被踩破了皮，岩井抓着来栖的手磨磨蹭蹭了好久『打那小子几下真是轻了，你看看都破皮了。』</p><p> </p><p>『？』莱栖歪歪头，拿起冰袋敷在有些发热的脸上。</p><p> </p><p>『好了，脱衣服吧。』</p><p> </p><p>『啊？』</p><p> </p><p>『那小子不是给了你一下，肯定是青了。赶紧脱了。』</p><p> </p><p>来栖看着男人一脸催促的表情，一下子脸通红『不用了吧。』</p><p> </p><p>岩井斜了一眼来栖，晃了晃手里的药酒『如果不推开淤血，你今晚肯定疼的睡不着。都是男人有什么不好意思的。』</p><p> </p><p>来栖拗不过某强势大叔，觉得自己再别扭下去真的就像变扭的女孩子了。果断还是脱了衣服。『果然青了这么一大块。』空气中的药酒味四散开来，来栖觉得肩膀一凉，皮肤暴露在空气里让人不禁打了几下冷颤。下一瞬间一双温热的手覆盖了上来，『唔！』</p><p> </p><p>『忍着。』耳边响起咯吱咯吱嚼糖的声音，来栖感觉到身后男人的吐息，混合着糖果和药酒的味道喷在他的耳边。『疼。』『不是怪盗嘛，这么点痛都忍不了。你今晚可是一个劲的在喊痛啊。』</p><p> </p><p>莱栖的耳朵一下子通红，赶紧转移话题『你有看见摩纳嘛？』</p><p> </p><p>『摩纳是什么？』</p><p> </p><p>『我的猫！』</p><p> </p><p>『如果你说的是那只猫的话。它一直都在啊。』</p><p> </p><p>岩井的手从莱栖的耳边伸出，几乎把来栖半个人抱在怀里。莱栖顺着脑后伸出的手看过去，果然看见那只黑猫，带着某种兴奋的目光看着他？『！！！！！！』有一种不知名的羞耻感突然涌上心头『你怎么没说！』猛地回头让来栖几乎撞在岩井的脸上。</p><p> </p><p>『嘛，你也没问啊。我带你回来的时候他一直跟着，真是乖啊一直没有乱跑。』</p><p> </p><p>『完蛋了。』</p><p> </p><p>『说什么呢，你还疼嘛。』岩井忍不住的对少年的卷毛伸出黑手，果然一片柔软。勾起几缕卷毛，岩井都不想放手了。</p><p> </p><p>『不疼了。』来栖把脑袋后仰，瞪大眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>『你要疼了再过来吧，我对推拿很拿手的。虽然这么说，明天再来揉揉吧。』岩井恋恋不舍的放开手，转身去收拾药箱。</p><p> </p><p>『喵！』企图刷存在感的黑猫，跳到行军床上，伸出脑袋一双蓝眼睛闪着亮光。</p><p>『哪…我明天再来。』来栖飞速穿好衣服，一把捞起床上的猫头也不回的跑了。虽然怎么看背影都有点落荒而逃的感觉</p><p>『啊！我也想被摸啊！Joker摸摸我脑袋嘛！』</p><p> </p><p>————END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>